


Backseat Serenade

by brujsedbones



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, I love this ship, I'm not apologetic at all, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: The first movie (that neither of them could remember the name of) was pretty good, but some cheesy drama was slated to come on next. But instead of leaving, like regular customers do, Hyunggu suggested that they stay, just in case the movie was good.Shinwon knew exactly what his boyfriend meant.He laughed, his nose scrunching in that way Hyunggu finds adorable, before speaking. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"Hyunggu smiled sweetly. "You never refuse me, hyung."





	

There is not a reason in the world that would explain why Kang Hyunggu and Ko Shinwon were dating. Though they went to the same university, Hyunggu a freshman and Shinwon a junior, they rarely crossed paths. They didn't have any of the same classes, and the only thing they initially had in common was the little coffee shop in the heart of campus where their mutual friend Yuto worked.

Perhaps it was Yuto that drew them together. The long legs and wide physiques of both him and his boyfriend Wooseok helped them pass for older than they are, and in turn, resulted in party and hangout invitations from unsuspecting upperclassmen. But they always brought Hyunggu with them. Having been friends so long, it seemed a bit cruel to leave him behind. Hyunggu became the honorary plus one wherever they went, and none of them nor their elder friends seemed to mind.

The first time all ten of them got together and hung out was a bit too hazy for Hyunggu to remember. The only memory that stood out was drinking way too much alcohol and sitting on the lap of someone named Hyojong. When he awoke, his ass was hurting, his head was pounding, and there was an arm wrapped around his torso. There was a soft voice begging him not to leave, to stay a bit longer, and he and Shinwon has been together ever since.

But here they were on another date.

Shinwon, being the absolute corny romantic of the relationship, took Hyunggu to a drive in movie theater. The first movie (that neither of them could remember the name of) was pretty good, but some cheesy drama was slated to come on next. But instead of leaving, like regular customers do, Hyunggu suggested that they stay, just in case the movie was good.

Shinwon knew exactly what his boyfriend meant.

He laughed, his nose scrunching in that way Hyunggu finds adorable, before speaking. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Hyunggu smiled sweetly. "You never refuse me, hyung."

And with that, they climbed into the backseat.

Shinwon's hand crept under Hyunggu's shirt as they kissed, caressing his skin. The younger gasped as Shinwon began drawing small circles in the area. Hyunggu kissed him harder, and Shinwon wrapped his hand around Hyunggu's thigh and hooked it around his waist. Shinwon's sloppy kisses moved from Hyunggu's mouth down to his neck and collarbones, the younger whining pathetically, more turned on that he thought he should be at only neck kisses. But he found he wasn't alone when he felt Shinwon's erection pressing into his leg. Hyunggu rolled his hips in that perfect way only he does, and Shinwon tightened the grip on his boyfriend's hips. Hyunggu repeated the action, tacking a few words on the end to make sure he got what he wanted.

"Please, hyung, fuck me." Hyunggu pleaded. Shinwon's eyes, which were previously squeezed shut, snapped open, advertising the pretty brown color. He pushed Hyunggu's leg away and ripped his shirt from his body before returning to him, their chests pressed flush against one another. His breathing was heavy and ragged.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now you're really getting it. You know how much I love begging." Shinwon murmured.

Hyunggu did know that, and that's exactly why he chose those words. He smiled in the elder's face. "Well get to fucking me then."

It was a bold choice, but Hyunggu wanted it rough. Shinwon never like being rough with him because he thought his boyfriend to be too fragile. The only way to make Shinwon fuck him mercilessly was to make him angry. And one of the many ways to make Ko Shinwon angry was to give him orders. Shinwon hated being treated as the submissive.

His eyes darkened dangerously. He slumped into the seats, pulling Hyunggu on top of him. His hands roamed the younger's ass as he pulled his shirt over his head. Hyunggu started on the button of Shinwon's jeans, tapping his hips in a silent signal to raise them. He did, and Hyunggu pulled the fabric down so it pooled around his ankles. Shinwon's member sprang out, and Hyunggu's mouth watered at the sight. He tried his best not to lick his lips. 

He hesitantly kissed the base, effectively making Shinwon squirm. The younger licked a stripe up the underside, his tongue following the prominent vein. Shinwon tensed, his fingers immediately finding a home in Hyunggu's lilac tresses. He could only fit half into his mouth, but that was okay for the both of them. He used one hand to jack off what his mouth couldn't quite reach, and the other to fondle his balls. Shinwon's hips canted upward uncontrollably, but Hyunggu didn't mind. He was getting exactly what he wanted; hot, angry sex.

Shinwon, who had been absentmindedly dawdling in pleasure, took his fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. Then with his other hand (a bit sloppily), he tugged Hyunggu's pants down, completely discarding them and tossing them into the front seat. He reached around the younger's backside, entering one finger into the boy on his knees. The boy in question gasped, jolting forward into his chest. 

He moved the digits around quickly, allowing Hyunggu to become well acquainted with them. He added a second, and eventually a third, scissioring the flesh around them. Prep wasn't necessarily either's favorite part of sex, but Shinwon made it worthwhile.

Once he was finished stretching the younger, Shinwon spat in his hand, using it as makeshift lube. Where most people would find that disgusting, Hyunggu found it downright fucking hot and it made him either more eager for the fucking he was about to get. He hovered over his boyfriend, aligning him with his entrace, and Hyunggu slowly sank down onto Shinwon's cock.

Hyunggu's reaction was immediate. A loud moan left his lips, and he found himself wanting more. He lifted his hips, them slammed them in a way that was equal parts filthy and needy. That one action elicited strangled groans from all of the car's occupants.

Hyunggu lifted his hips again, only when he came down this time, he threw his ass in a circle, grinding down onto Shinwon. The sound that left the elder's lips was so hot, so desperate, so erotic that Hyunggu had to try his hardest not to come at that very moment.

Apparently Hyunggu's amazing ass and sinful hips made Shinwon remember that he was supposed to be taking it hard. He raised himself onto his heels, and he began pounding into the smaller man like a hammer would a nail. While he did his work, Hyunggu did his, resuming the circular motion of his hips. The combination of the movements took pleasure and satisfaction to new heights. The tension was building in Hyunggu's lower abdomen. 

"Hyung," Hyunggu panted, a warning.

"Come for me baby," Shinwon grunted. "You have my permission."

The pet name proved to be too much for Hyunggu. He saw stars as he shot white ribbons onto Shinwon's chest. The elder followed right after, spilling into Hyunggu's ass with a moan so loud and high-pitched it almost didn't sound like Shinwon.

They spent about ten seconds catching their breath before there was a burst of laughter outside the car. Shinwon and Hyunggu exchanged a panicked glance before Shinwon climbed to the front and rolled down the window.

Hwitaek and Jinho were standing there, doubled over, beside themselves with laughter. Hwitaek dramatically wiped a tear from his eye.

Jinho did a horrid imitation of Shinwon's voice, lowering his voice to a near growl. "Come for me baby. You have my permission."

Hwitaek laughed harder, now on his knees, laying his forehead on the grass. Shinwon rolled his eyes. 

"How long have you guys been there?" 

The shorter of the two seniors spoke while Hyunggu redressed himself and sat on Shinwon's lap. 

"Long enough to know how vocal you are Shinwon ah." Jinho tried to resist but the appearance of Hyunggu looking hazy and blissfully fucked out sent him off in giggles again.

Shinwon pulled a shirt over his broad shoulders and rolled his eyes another time. " Can we leave now?"

Hwitaek moved out of the way, dragging Jinho with him. 

"Yes, you have our permission."

**Author's Note:**

> 161221 turned out to be the best day bc it made me ship this, I hope u enjoy this mess


End file.
